


Shattered Time

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: Atem prepares to pass into the afterlife without telling Kaiba how he actually feels, leaving his soul contemplative. He is given a second chance to not only set his heart at ease but the one of his lover's, who is having a hard time accepting that his Pharaoh is gone.





	1. Eternal Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER WARNING*  
> During this first chapter, the scene between Yami and Yugi is taken straight from the show, the Japanese subbed version. I wanted to keep things similar, up until Atem is about to pass into the afterlife where I decided to rewrite the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! So, if you have not seen the ending of the original series, you may want to watch it before reading on.

“I wanted to see you before I pass over,” Yami said, standing in front of Kaiba. The young Pharaoh stared up at his friend, searching for words to say. Unfortunately, he had a long list of things he wanted to say, but they were meaningless, just a bunch nonsense that would hurt worse if actually spoken.

Kaiba waited for the Pharaoh to speak, but when a short pause overcame them, the striving CEO averted his gaze. Seto had never been good with goodbyes, especially knowing that this _would_ be their final farewell. Just like Yami, Kaiba had things he wished he could tell the Pharaoh, but his time to say such things had long since past. To do so now would leave both at a loss, so his response was much more calculated than his heart yearned for.

“Thank you, Yami.”

“What?” The Pharaoh sounded blunter than he intended to be with that question, but the statement caught him off guard. Not _once_ had he heard Kaiba thank anyone, sincerely even. To top it off, Seto had even called Yami by his name instead of his title. It was a milestone worth remembering.

“No need to sound so surprised,” Kaiba stated sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Seto knew very well how that must have sounded coming from the likes of him. The Pharaoh’s reaction was only expected. As Kaiba continued, his face slowly deteriorated into a more serious mold,”I’m glad we had the chance to meet. Good luck in your _afterlife_.” 

Yami presented a half hearted smile as he spoke,”Say goodbye to Mokuba for me, and take care of yourself, Kaiba.”

Those were the last words in their conversation. Both men stared at each other for a moment longer, as if somehow doing this would make their memories of each other last longer. It was Kaiba who stepped away first, turning his back to Yami as he walked toward his chopper. The helicopter took flight as soon as Kaiba stepped into it. The Pharaoh watched the chopper leave as water build up in his eyes. Yami’s journey had finally come to an end, and with it, the friends and memories he made while here. It was hard to accept such a destiny that would rip this joy out of his life.

As Kaiba’s chopper flew away, Yugi walked over to his other half. He was the only person who knew how much Seto meant to the Pharaoh, and just how hard it was to stay silent about it for so long. Yugi stood beside Yami, witnessing a tear roll down his partner’s face. The tear left a thick black trail on Yami’s face as it rolled to a stop below the Pharaoh’s chin. Instead of speaking, Yugi held his partner comfortingly in his arms. It did not take long for Yami to react, hugging back as he sniffed,”Thank you, Aibou.”

***************************************************************

The Pharaoh was beaten at his own game, by his own partner no less. In the event he could have chosen the dueler for his final match, Yami would not have asked for anyone else to dethrone him. Yugi had earned this spot, but it still hurt to see his life points reach zero. It was painful for Atem to accept the fact that he was no longer needed in this world, but he was not the only one feeling such strife.

His other half fell to his knees as soon as their match was over. Tears sprawled onto the floor beneath Yugi as he remained silent. As Atem’s time had come and past, he gladly strolled over to his partner. With a sincere smile, the Pharaoh cordially cocked his head in a joking matter as he said,”I lose, partner.”

Of course, this warranted no response from the new King of Games. As such, Yami kneeled before his friend, placing a firm hand on Yugi’s shoulder. This time, Atem’s words held a more serious tone,”Stand up, the _winner_ should not be on his knees. If I were you, I would not cry!”

“I-I’m too weak! You’ve always been _my_ goal! I always wanted to be _strong_...like you,”Yugi immediately cried in response. He believed these words to be true. _Yami_ was the King of Games, his role model, not him. To take this away from Atem, his _partner_ , what kind of friend did that really make him? This duel was useless, meaningless, it should have never taken place in Yugi’s mind, but there was nothing that could change the events of it now.

Atem kept a calm smile on his face. It was heartwarming to see Yugi’s reaction, to know his partner felt so highly of him. The Pharaoh spoke warmly in response,”You are _not_ weak. You have _always_ had a power that no one else could beat...the strength of _kindness_! That is what I learned from you, partner.”

As he finally gazed up at his other half, Yugi gasped. Yami learned something from _him_. To hear such a comment was too surreal for the young King of Games to comprehend. Though Atem continued nonetheless,”The _courage_ you showed when you accepted this Battle Ceremony showed me the path I must take.”

Helping his partner stand, both halves stared at each other. Yugi’s eyes remained watery while Yami’s held their solemn composure. To steady his partner, Atem kept his resting hands on Yugi’s shoulders.

“Other me…”

“I am not the _other you_ anymore,” the Pharaoh stated as he removed his hands from Yugi, taking a step away from his partner,”and you are no one but _yourself_. You are the only _Yugi Muto_ in the world!”

It was time for both halves to accept this truth. Atem had prepared himself for months, knowing all too well this day would come before he was ready to say goodbye. As for Yugi, he nodded, accepting the Pharaoh’s statement with a,”Yup!”

This is when the Eye of Wadjet lit on double doors across the room. Gasps echoed from multiple bodies currently in the room. Tristan took a step back as he yelled in shock,”What the?”

“The eye on the door…”Joey stated with little knowledge to what events were unfolding.

Ishizu was the one to express a little understanding to the eye’s light,”The Eye of Wadjet guards the door to the afterlife. Through the Rite of the Duel, it has seen through the Pharaoh’s soul. After 3000 years of being _lost_ in the world, the time has come for the Pharaoh’s soul to be _welcomed_ into the _next_ world.”

Another gasp from the Pharaoh’s friends echoed as Atem took steps toward the glowing eye. As Atem stepped before the Stone Slab of the Underworld, he glanced at the complete set of millennium items. The seven sparkled from the reflection of light emanating above them, almost blinding Atem as he stared. These items had caused _so_ much heartache, left _many_ malicious forces into the world, it was long past time for them to disappear from this world forever.

“Soul of the Pharaoh! Say your name to the Eye of Wadjet!” Ishizu called forth to the Pharaoh.

Yami wasted no time in responding as he peered at the eye,”My name is Atem!”

A sound rang throughout the temple, it was piercing but a sound of acceptance. As the eye brightened upon hearing the Pharaoh, Atem awaited the doors to open for him, but as time slowly ticked away, both doors remained sealed. The Pharaoh stood, awaiting _something_ to happen, but it seemed as though time stood still.

Until a cracking sound erupted before him, but the doors remained sealed still. Suddenly, the ground before him broke, releasing the millennium items into a bottomless pit. Atem’s eyes widened as he watched the items tumble through the void, eventually drifting out of sight. As unexpected as that event was, the doors remained closed as well. By now, Ishizu had received a vision, one she never could have foreseen, but it was not her place to speak of the future she had just witnessed. It was not her place just yet. It should not have been her place _at all_ , seeing as her necklace had long since been plunged into a vat of despair, but this message was worth breaking the rules.

Though the Pharaoh grew anxious as time passed by. Yugi and the rest of the gang shared lost glances as no one knew what was happening. Atem waited and waited, with nothing changing, until the Eye of Wedjat suddenly dulled. The room became far less lit, as did the light in Yami’s eyes. Had he failed somehow? It was _his_ time to pass into the afterlife, at least that is what he was told. The Pharaoh quickly turned to Izuno, hoping to gain answers, but before Atem could question, Izuno began to speak,”I just had a vision, Atem. It seems your soul is not at rest, and the Gods have given you a chance to put it at ease.”

“My...soul?”

Atem was more than lost; he was in shock. Yami was ready to pass into the afterlife. His mind had accepted the events of his past. What was left to be unsettled? Though Yami’s mind was ready, it would seem his _heart_ was the burden on his soul. As Atem’s mind raced, a sudden realization hit him. With this epiphany, Yami’s eyes began to pour uncontrollably, mascara turning his tears black,”That means…”

“Yes, you can stay,”Ishizu stated with a smile.

Without hesitation, Yugi ran to his partner’s side. Yugi embraced Atem tightly, both tearing up more upon contact. Through broken words, Yugi attempted to speak,”I-I know yo-ou we’re looking-g forward to...to going back, b-but I’m glad you’re s-staying!”

“So am I,”Yami sniffed, attempting to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Of course, this only spread a thick, black streak across Atem’s face. Suddenly, Yami and Yugi felt the presence of Joey, Tristan, and Tea around them, as all three gathered for a group hug. Joey tried to hide his tears, but the blonde’s voice gave away his true feelings,”Ya’ guys...a-are da b-best!”

Tristan was crying too hard to speak, and Tea kept wiping her tears so no one would see them. They were given the chance to stay together, the chance of a lifetime, so no one stopped to question the outcome of today.


	2. Love Over Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem goes to visit Kaiba, running into a few problems along the way...

Atem knew what really kept him here. Part of it was the love of his friends, but there was something larger at play. Yami had fallen in love with a cocky CEO, and his heart refused to move on without Kaiba. Now was not the time to hold back his feelings any longer. Yami had been given a second chance at confessing his true feelings, and he was not going to waste any time doing so. As soon as he reached Domino City, Yami walked straight to KaibaCorp to request a private audience with Kaiba himself, but as the once pharaoh would quickly learn, things were not as simple as he believed.

“What do you mean I can not just see him?”

“No meeting, no entry. That’s how it works,” the secretary spat, filing her nails even though they were as smooth as a freshly polished shoes. She took a second to poof up the curls of her hair, quickly realizing Yami was still standing in front of her desk.

Yami had no intentions of leaving before speaking with Kaiba, so he persisted,”Please, give him a call. I-“

“Kaiba specifically told me _not_ to bother him. So, the answer is no, short stuff,” The young woman rudely remarked, turning her focus back to her centimeter long nails.

This did _not_ satisfy Atem in the slightest. If Kaiba knew he were around, the man surely would have allowed him entry, but he also knew there was no hope of getting anywhere with this secretary. Yami contemplated his options, though it seemed a young miracle presented itself from down the hallway.

“Yugi? What are you doing here?”

As Yami turned, a small smile fell on his face,”Mokuba? It seems luck is on my side today.”

Of course, the small lad froze. It was not Yugi, that much was certain, but as to his understanding, Atem had bought a one way ticket to Egypt. Mokuba cocked his head in confusion, questioning the Pharaoh,”I thought you were leaving, for _good_. What happened?”

“That is a long story.”

“And one I don’t have time for. You came to see my big brother, right?” Mokuba cut to the chase as he turned left, pressing a small circular button to activate the elevator. He stepped into the contraption, leaving space for Yami to follow as he waved the Pharaoh over. The secretary dropped her gaze with a small huff.

Atem did as commanded,”I did. Is he well?”

“Not exactly,” Mokuba stated as he pressed the button to the top floor, watching the sliding doors shut before continuing,”When he thought you left, things changed.”

“What do you mean?” Atem inquired as the elevator began it’s thirty floor climb.

Mokuba looked up at Yami with honest eyes, though his tone was much more blunt,”Are you that naive?”

Glancing at Mokuba, Yami merely blinked in response. It seemed he was. Though Atem dropped his gaze quickly with a sigh. It was obviously his fault, the timing of events was no coincidence. At the very least, Atem now had a second chance to correct this mess he unfolded.

As he was sure Atem understood his message, Mokuba would not be satisfied until Yami learned his place in all of this,”My brother has the biggest gay crush on you, so if you hurt him anymore, I’m gonna have to beat you up myself. Got it?”

Atem remained silent, answering with a nod.

******************************************************************************

_Why did he have to leave me? Why didn’t I speak up? Maybe he would have stayed if...No, I’m too selfish._

Phrases that swamped the young CEO’s mind left the room spinning. He felt numb, staring into the empty bottle of whiskey in his hands. _Fuck_. Why did he feel this way? _So lost, so empty, so useless._ Kaiba abruptly stood in the middle of his scattered thought process, feeling a rush of nausea flood his mind. Seto coughed as he stumbled toward the fridge, hoping there was something in there that could take his mind off of everything. Though, his eyesight was shot, blurry and sending him in swirls.

The fridge was across the room; there was no way Kaiba would make it there in his current condition. The hapless drunk headed to the bathroom around the corner from his current location, bottle still in hand. His stomach felt heavy, far too heavy, as if the weight alone would topple him to the ground, but that feeling was quickly about to change. Erupting from the pit of his throat was a terrible taste, the worst Kaiba had ever experienced, and within a few seconds, the taste came hurtling through his mouth. Hunched over the sterling white toilet was where Kaiba stayed for minutes, kneeling as his stomach slowly emptied.

With a burning throat, Kaiba took a pained breathe. He flushed the contents without examining them, falling into the slick silver wall behind him. Seto glanced down at the bottle of whiskey he had emptied some time ago before tossing it at the bathroom’s door, watching the pieces shatter across tiled floor. At this moment, Kaiba was disgusted with himself and the way he was acting, like a lowlife, deadbeat drunken teenager jealous over something as pathetic as love. It was all _his_ fault, too.

Just the thought of the Pharaoh sent subconscious tears spiraling down Seto’s damp face. These spontaneous spurts had happened for days without warning. That was the main reason Seto kept to his room; if his colleagues saw him weak, they would immediately use the opportunity to take advantage over him and his company.

_But why did he care so much?_ That was his consistent question. Confessing his love to a three thousand year old Pharaoh expected to pass into the Afterlife was simply pointless, but ignoring what he truly felt had shattered his heart. Kaiba sniffed as silent tears continued to shed, arm resting against his bent knee.

As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opened. Instinctively, Kaiba glanced up at the mystery figure stepping through the doorway. He was forced to squint, making out the person to be Yugi rather quickly. Averting his gaze back to the wall before him, Kaiba dried his cheeks best he could with one stroke of his hand. Seto asserted the situation immediately,”I don’t know why my secretary let you through, but I’m not taking visitors right now, Muto.”

“I was hoping you would make an exception,” Atem spoke softly. He assumed Kaiba had not accurately detected who he was, mainly by the name Seto chose to call him by. This was an odd occurrence, to see a man with so much pride in _this_ state. The signs of his internal struggle were obvious, but even now, Kaiba was refusing to show any weakness, even to his friend. Yami took a step toward Kaiba, attempting to watch where he stepped with shattered glass covering most of the tiles beneath him. For the most part, Atem missed the larger shards of glass, but a few rather small fragments cracked beneath the Pharaoh’s boots.

_That voice_ , Kaiba would have recognized it anywhere, but what was _he_ doing _here_. The sound of glass being compressed into small shards snapped Seto back to reality as he turned toward the noise. He blinked a few times to focus on the Pharaoh better. It certainly was him, as anyone who knew both Yugi and Yami could tell. Different body tones, a more masculine face with heavier eyeliner, and the height between both differed a few inches. Though, this one was missing his signature millennium puzzle.

As Yami neared Kaiba, he brushed two tiny pieces of the broken bottle beside Seto away from them with his boot. Sitting right beside Kaiba, mere inches apart, Atem pressed his head against the wall behind him. Yami stared at the ceiling as he explained,”So, funny story...It would appear I do not have to pass into the afterlife just yet. Apparently, my soul is not yet ready to.”

“So, what’s the hold up?” Kaiba inquired, sighing along with his question. So, the Pharaoh earned an extended stay. Seto assumed a few more days, maybe even months, but it would never be long enough.

Atem smiled to himself, fondly conveying,”At first, I was surprised with myself, but then, I realized I was attempting to leave without telling someone how I truly felt about them.”

“How did Yugi take the news?”

“I love him, but not in _that_ way.”

“Please tell me it isn’t Wheeler…”

“It is not, Kaiba,”Atem laughed at the sudden rush of assumptions. Even when run down, Kaiba had a sense of humor.

“So, who is it?” Kaiba asked, not knowing who to accuse next. There were plenty of people in the Pharaoh’s current life to choose from. Naming one was like picking out a kuriboh in a claw machine.

Without thinking twice, Yami reached for Seto’s hand. It was larger than his, so Atem wrapped his fingers around the inner side of Kaiba’s hand to his palm. As he gave the hand a light squeeze, the Pharaoh glanced up at Seto with a small smile,”You.”

At first, Kaiba did not react as his thought process was immediately negative. _I must have heard him wrong...or maybe he’s joking._ Though, those thoughts ceased when he felt something against his temple. It was a warm sensation in a centralized area.

Atem kissed the side of Kaiba’s head, staying there for a mere second so the receiver could process just what it was through that thick head of hair on his head. Yami released Kaiba’s hand when he stood, yet their hands did not part. In response to the kiss, Seto firmly grasped Yami’s hand. Kaiba looked up at Atem as he stated,”You don’t have to leave.”

Yami’s smile grew warmly as he reassured Seto,”I had no intention of leaving but merely cleaning the glass off the floor.”

“Oh…” Kaiba released Yami’s hand immediately, dropping his gaze to the glass scattered on various tiles. As for Yami, he carefully stepped around the glass again, trailing less than before, and opened the closet door immediately outside of the bathroom. Atem picked up a small brush with the dustpan laying beside it on a rack inside the closet, turning back to the glass as he immediately kneeled to begin sweeping the shards up.

Watching Yami work diligently, Kaiba thought of what to say. As a memory suddenly came to mind, Seto questioned Yami on his inquiry to clear the silence,”Did you ever discover your real name?” While keeping his focus on the task at hand, Yami nodded,”Yes, it is Atem.”

Kaiba remained silent, repeating the name a few times in his mind so he would remember it. Once Atem had collected a full pan of glass, picking up every piece of glass in sight, he threw the contents into a trash can beside the sink and set the items back to where they belonged. Upon his return, Yami caught sight of a smaller shard he had missed minutes ago. So, he attempted to pick up the shard, inadvertently cutting the tip of his thumb in the process. Atem yelped, more from the surprise of the incident rather than the mark.

Though, Kaiba sprang up, rushing to Yami’s side as if on call,”Are you alright?”

Through giggling, Atem replied,”Yes, I am fine.”

Even though Yami’s wound would suggest otherwise as a thin trail of blood ran down his arm. Acting as if trained in a medical profession, Kaiba began to run water in the sink, turning the cold faucet as far right as it could go. He grabbed a fresh towel from the pantry to the left of the mirror, damping a corner of the towel in water.

“Kaiba, this really is not ne-“ Yami stated, yelling at the end as he was interrupted by Kaiba suddenly lifting him. It was only enough to raise Atem onto the counter, but the Pharaoh’s cheeks furiously burned all the same. Yami watched as Kaiba lowered his thumb into the cool water, leaving it there as he used the towel to wipe the trail of blood along his arm. If the water stang upon impact, Atem would not have noticed; his mind was preoccupied with the events that just took place.

Both remained silent, but Yami’s cheeks continued to grow redder as he watched Kaiba work. Seto was much more gentle than the Pharaoh ever expected he would be. The CEO took his time to make sure every speck of blood was gone before moving on. When the red trail had disappeared, and Yami’s arm dried, Seto grabbed a small bandage from the drawer beside the sink, placing it securely around Atem’s thumb. Kaiba glanced at Atem as he asked,“Is it too tight?”

“No,”Yami said with a small smile. As Kaiba held Yami’s hand in his, there was no urge to release it. So, he simply did not. Atem’s hand was small, fitting perfectly in his. Without a second thought, Kaiba hastily pressed his lips against Atem’s, closing his eyes as he did.

As for Yami, he did not falter, even though the scent of overly expensive whiskey bit at his nostrils. Atem wrapped his free arm around Seto’s neck. While their kiss was intimate, Yami stole this chance to look over Kaiba’s features. There was nothing he had not noticed prior: choppy brunette bangs, trimmed eyebrows, and defined cheekbones. Though, what seemed to be a birthmark peeked out from the side of Seto’s longer layered strands, just past the tip of his jawline on the right side of his face. In lieu of this discovery, Atem tilted his head back to break their embrace, inquiring,“You have a birthmark on your face?”

Seto sighed with a rebuttal,“ _That’s_ why you moved away?”

“I never noticed it before!” Yami pleated his case, reaching to brush more of Kaiba’s hair out of the way, but the action was quickly stunted. Seto grasped Atem’s wrist lightly but with enough might to halt the Pharaoh’s fingers just before they reached any bit of his hair.

“It’s not a birthmark.”

“Then…”

“It happened when I was young.”

That was more than enough reason for Atem to put his hand back onto his lap. It was still far too early to ask something so personal. Instead, he pecked Kaiba’s nose with an apology,”I should not have overstepped my bounds.”

“You couldn’t have know.”

As the two stared at each other, Atem thought about their past history, and how much had changed from when they first met until just now. It was quite a drastic change. He smiled a bit as he confessed,”I thought admitting how I felt to you would be awkward, and it would take time to get used to _us_...but-“

“It just feels right,”Seto finished Atem’s sentence with a grin. It was true; they both shared the feeling of finally being complete. Though, a new feeling suddenly overcame the striving CEO, one from the pit of his empty stomach. While abruptly exiting the room, Kaiba stated,”Let’s get food.”

“Alright, where?” Yami asked as he slid off the countertop, choosing not to question the sudden decision. Atem assumed they would dine somewhere fancy, as Kaiba seemed to have expensive taste. He followed behind his partner, awaiting a response. Of course, Seto was preoccupied scanning the room for his sunglasses. The last thing Kaiba wanted was to be recognized since he already had a place in mind. Finding his Tres Noir shades in the first drawer of the cabinet beside the room’s main door, Seto put them on as he spoke,”There’s an In-N-Out across the street.”

This made Atem laugh rather loudly, probably a bit more than it should have. To think, the CEO of KaibaCorp, a multi-billion dollar company who has plenty of connections across the world, chooses to eat at a conveniently located burger joint. As his laughter faded, Yami smiled with a nod, exiting the room alongside his companion.


	3. A Time of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick first date turns into more than just dining out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> There is a brief scene with sexual innuendos half way through this chapter.
> 
> _You have been warned._

“When did you eat last?” Atem inquired as he watched Kaiba devour his double animal style cheeseburger. He had yet to touch his food, more amazed at how quickly Seto was able to eat his. Kaiba was half way through his burger before Yami even attempted to begin eating, still stopping from time to time to observe his partner’s eating habits.

The young CEO took a second to think about the question. In all honesty, he had not remembered consuming anything for some time. So, Seto shrugged, continuing his meal as soon as he finished answering the question,”Three days or so.”

“Three days?!”

“Yeah,” Kaiba reiterated before taking a sip from his half chocolate, half vanilla shake. This habit was nothing out of the ordinary for the CEO, as his schedule kept him constantly busy with little breaks of his own. Most of the time Kaiba actually took the time to eat was when Mokuba to get food from somewhere.

“Seto, that is highly unheal-“

“I know, tell that to my schedule.”

The duo shared a glance, Yami choosing to slightly lower his eyelids at Seto’s quick response. He picked up a decadent fry, biting it in half as he stared with a disapproving glare at his starving lover. _This_ was not something Atem would soon forget. Yami left the unfinished fry in his hand while muttering,”Task number one.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,”Yami stated with a small grin, chewing on the rest of his fry. Keeping eye contact with a rather confused Kaiba, Atem picked up his strawberry shake and took a long, slow sip.

Kaiba shook his head with a sigh, choosing to ignore the comment altogether. Up until Yami’s question on his appetite, the duo had refrained from speaking. All fault on him of course as Seto had been more focused on his food prior to finishing it. Kaiba picked up his shake to finish the last of it just after asking a question to turn the tides of their conversation,”Atem, what were your culture’s customs when it came to dating?”

“During my time, I was a Pharaoh. My expectation was to bed the first woman I claimed as mine,”Atem bluntly stated, not stopping to think of how his statement rang to the current world.

As for Kaiba, he nearly choked on the remaining bit of slush in his cup, covering his mouth as he abruptly coughed into his hand. Seto felt a light burn erupt behind his nostrils, as the shake made its way up, evidently fading back into his stomach. Quickly swallowing, Seto kept his gaze on the table before him, scanning it for a napkin to wipe his hand dry.

That reaction was more than enough for Atem to uncover just _how_ his previous comment came off to his lover. Yami’s cheeks turned a faint rosy shade with the sudden realization as he attempted to correct himself,”I did not mean for it in _that_ manner. I was simply addressing your question, and-“

Atem abruptly stopped when hearing Kaiba’s laughter. It was not his usual obnoxious guffaw but an innocent giggle. If that was not enough, Kaiba had a genuine smile warped across his face. As Seto’s laughter came to a halt, he spoke,“I was expecting something like a walk through your shrine, but that sounds more fun.”

His laughter threw away any sense of tension or embarrassment that had overcome Atem in their passing moments. As the blush in his cheeks quickly faded, Atem smiled carelessly with a nod,”It does.”

****************************************

_Clothes sprawled across the floor, lights turned off, and the continuous ringing of springs being violently extended to their max as quickly as they clashed against each other…_

Grasping the sheet covers with every ounce of strength in his arm, Yami took a breath before every thrust. Kaiba’s pace was fast and every impact massive. It would have been regardless of how the action occurred, simply due to Seto’s size, yet with every motion, Kaiba moved as though he knew exactly where to aim: _thrust, release, thrust, release_. It was what Atem wanted, where he wanted it. The calculated perfection left his mind numb, weightless even.

Though, Kaiba was far more focused on making this experience the best it could be for Atem. He was a Pharaoh after all, or had been at least. Yami deserved to remember his first time with extreme pleasure and little discomfort, as Kaiba was planning the same experience for himself. Seto kept his left arm just beside Yami’s head to steady himself while the other held his lover’s hip in place, even though Yami had his leg wrapped around Kaiba’s to work in the same effect. While Seto kept a steady pace, his breathing was far heavier than his partner’s, sounding as though he was in the middle of a marathon. The duo had been going at this for some time now, but Kaiba could feel he was reaching his limit.

Of course, he was not the only one ready to climax. A new sensation occurred for Yami as his pelvic muscles slowly tightened like clamps on a roller coaster track. With every creak of the car reaching another hinge, the tension between each rail and latch grew. Atem wrapped his arm around Seto’s shoulders, tightly gripping onto one of them. His entire lower abdomen was tightening as his legs slowly creeped closer to Kaiba’s sides. With one last power movement, Kaiba thrusted harder than previously, moving as fast as his muscles would allow, until both released together. As soon as the eruption began, Seto stunted all movement to let his muscles contract on their own.

For Atem, the simultaneous flow released into him as his own body released the same caused his entire abdomen to shiver. He moaned from the sheer pleasure of the moment. Though Kaiba could feel Yami begin to quiver uncontrollably, likely from the abnormal presence entering where it was not meant to. As Atem continued to shake, Kaiba comfortingly wrapped his arms around his partner. The brunette leaned closer, letting his head lightly fall against Atem’s with a quick peck on the lips. With a small smile, Yami immediately reacted to the gesture, hugging Seto’s neck with a fainted,”Thank you.”

With a mere hum of understanding, Kaiba nuzzled his nose against Atem’s temple, dropping light kisses along his partner’s face. As Yami began to control his shaking, he played with the ends of Seto’s hair, twirling it around his fingers. If not for his partner’s light distractions, Atem likely would have been shivering for minutes. He closed his eyes while awaiting another tender sign of affection from Seto, as there were several more to come since Kaiba was in a rather pleasant mood.

Soft huffs of air were the only sounds emanating from the room, allowing a natural peace to surround the area. Once his shaking seized completely, Atem peered at his lover’s face. Kaiba stared back down at Yami with a warm smile, bringing his hand once at his partner’s side to cup Atem’s cheek. Kaiba placed another tender kiss against Yami’s lips before rolling onto his side. The Pharaoh turned with Seto, nestling against his lover’s warm torso. As Kaiba met him with open arms, securely holding Atem in place, he said,”So…”

“Do not ask that question,”Yami jested, laying his head onto Kaiba’s bicep.

Kaiba smirked as he rebutalled,“And what exactly was I going to ask, Einstein?”

“How it was, and I _know_ we felt the same way about it,”Atem stated as he rested his hand against Kaiba’s left pec. Yami ran his thumb up and down Seto’s chest for no reason other than he could.

Though, Seto was in the mood for games as he pressed on with another question,“What makes you so sure? Maybe I hated it.”

“Did you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

The Pharaoh shot a quizzical glare at Seto who just smirked in response, but the glare soon faded. Atem was quickly beginning to learn that the CEO of KaibaCorp had a playful nature of his own, and one that Yami adored, just not at this late hour. With a harmless huff, Atem lowered his head back to Seto’s comfortable arm and closed his eyes. As for Kaiba, he decided to leave his partner alone for tonight. Seto left one last kiss on Atem’s forehead before dropping his head back to the pillow.

“Night, Atem.”

“Goodnight, Seto.”


	4. Sleepless Lovers

Atem awoke to the sound of chirping from a couple of blue jays just outside the window. With a soundless yawn, Yami slightly opened his eyes to peer at the world around him. In his direct line of view was his sleeping lover’s chest; he watched as Kaiba’s chest slowly rose and fall with every steady breath the man took. Atem’s mind quickly wavered to the events of last night. Just the thought of them put a smile on his face.

Finally, Yami was truly happy. Atem had no responsibilities, no one depending on him, and no surreal forces attempting to destroy who he was. To boot, Yami could live with the lot of friends he made during his time here and the ones he loved with no fear of what his future held.

As Atem kept his lazical daze on Seto’s chest, a small cut along Kaiba’s right shoulder came into focus. Averting his gaze up to the mark, he questioned its origin. It was a darker shade than the rest of Seto’s skin but blended so the mark was hard to see at first. This meant it was likely from some time ago. To put the mark’s size into better perspective, Yami lightly pressed his pinkie from the tip of the one end to the other, discovering it to be about half the size of his finger. Though, it did not answer Atem’s question of _what_ the mark was from.

“I fell into a table.”

Kaiba’s sudden statement startled Atem, causing him to hurriedly pull his hand away. Seto chuckled as he opened his eyes in time to witness this. Kaiba brought his arm underneath Yami’s head up, forcing his lover closer to him.

“Oh…how did that happen?”

“Long story.”

_They all seemed to be_. Atem thought to himself. It was obviously something Kaiba did not want to speak about, that and the mark from yesterday, yet Yami was curious about them all the same. Of course, Atem had no intentions of asking, as he knew very well it was not his place to. Instead, he changed the subject,”What do you want for breakfast?”

“I normally don’t-“

“Well, today you are,” Atem persisted while sitting up. Though, Kaiba had other plans as he quickly wrapped his arms around his partner’s slender waist. Yami glared down at Seto, attempting to unlock his lover’s arms with no success.

“Kaiba.”

“Atem.”

The duo shared like gazes, neither willing to bend to the other’s will, until Seto smirked. He was currently winning this fight, yet now was no time to break. Kaiba sat up, still keeping a tight grip around Yami’s waist. As he pulled Atem a bit closer, Seto leaned forward to gently kiss his partner’s forehead.

“Just a few more minutes.”

To this, Atem softly sighed. _When did he get like this?_ So clingy and considerate, opposites of Kaiba’s typical boasting personality. It was hard for Atem to stay upset with Seto, knowing his true nature underneath his work persona.

Though, Kaiba kept at Yami’s side, hugging his partner close as he calculated his attack. _Where should I leave it?_ His neck, arm, chest: they were all viable locations, but Seto wanted it to be seen. So, he picked a patch of skin Yami _always_ kept uncovered. Dropping his lips against his partner’s neck, just below the lighter ring of skin where Atem’s choker normally lies, Kaiba planted a hard kiss.

At first, Atem was oblivious to his lover’s intention. He assumed it was another kiss left over from last night’s escapades. As such, Yami held onto Seto’s arm, the one cradling his stomach, and lightly ran his hand up and down it. Though, passing seconds left Atem at a loss. The kiss was dragging on, so much so that it left a bit of a pinching sensation where Kaiba’s lips rested. When Yami connected the dots, he immediately pushed Kaiba away with a squeal,”You fiend!”

With boisterous laughter, Kaiba broke away as he examined his work. The hickie was shading into a faint purple color. Seto smirked as he jested,”I hope you have plans with your friends today.”

“Oh, I am not through with you.”

************************************

Stepping into the kitchen, Mokuba picked up a granola bar in a bowl of several displayed in the center of the island. He unwrapped it and took a bite while passing the dish, stepping from tile to carpet. As Mokuba turned to walk down the long hallway toward the front living room, he glanced down at the bar with disgust.

“Hey, Roland! When did we get Oatmeal Raisin bars?”

“They were out of your usual triple chocolate bars, sir,” Roland stated from the other room. Though, he quickly met Mokuba in the hallway. Continuing with his previous statement, Roland questioned,”Should I have someone bring new ones?”

“Yeah, and give those to the staff.”

“Right away, sir!”

As Roland hurried off to complete his task, Mokuba begrudgingly ate the rest of his bar while continuing through the corridor, eventually chucking the empty wrapper into a wastebasket. Though, a sudden ringing from his wrist watch halted his trek. Bringing his wrist to his face, Mokuba scanned the flashing notification that read _doorbell_. The young lad cocked his head in confusion. They were not expecting anyone, especially not at eight in the morning on a Saturday. Regardless, Mokuba scurried through the corridor, passing straight through the living room, to open the door upon arrival.

“Yugi? All of you Muto’s show up at once…”

“So, Yami’s here then?” Yugi questioned with a bit of concern in his voice. After Yami set off to deal with his _personal_ agenda, Yugi lost contact with him. They had only been separated for a day, yet Yugi had not thought Atem would be absent for so long.

However, Mokuba was more than confused. What business would Yami have at the Kaiba residence? As such, Mokuba attempted to explain his friends question to the best of his ability,“No, I saw him yesterday at work. I took Yami to meet my big bro, but that’s the last I saw of him. Anyways, Seto isn’t even home right now. He spent the night at the office, so Yami’s got no reason to be here.”

“But the secretary said she saw Kaiba and Yami leaving KaibaCorp together last night…”

This was news to Mokuba as he remembered a text from Seto late last night stating he was working overtime. The duo stared at each other for some time before Mokuba stepped to the side for Yugi enter. He smirked while speaking,”Well, there’s one way to find out.”

************************************

At the end of their brief skirmish, Seto was left with three hickies around his neck while Yami showcased seven, two around his neck and five sprawled across his chest. Savoring his victory, Kaiba kept Atem pinned to the bed, arm pressed against Yami just enough to keep him at bay. He smirked with a jest,”I win.”

“Yes, fine... _you win_.”

It physically pained Atem to mutter those words, especially after losing his signature title was so fresh in his mind. Yami sighed out of frustration and averted his gaze toward the window. Light had begun seeping through the crack where both curtains parted. It was enough to illuminate the entire bedroom.

Seeing an opportunity present itself, Kaiba placed his curled index finger just below Atem’s chin with his thumb resting against it. He turned Atem’s head back to steal a kiss from his lover who kissed back all the same.

“So, this is overtime? I’m. Telling. EVERYONE!”

Mokuba’s sudden arrival caused both men into a panic. Seto dropped beside Yami on the bed and stared at his brother, at a complete loss of words. As for Yami, he pulled the sheets higher, covering his entire abdomen as he looked over to see Yugi with his own hand covering his eyes. Yami’s face instantly grew red.

As Mokuba grabbed his phone, Seto warned,”Mokuba, don’t you da-“

“Already did it!”

“Mokuba!” Kaiba barked as he rolled over Yami and grabbed his nearest pair of slacks. Upon hearing his name, Mokuba had made a valiant escape out of the room. Not wasting anymore time on clothing himself, Seto bolted out the door to chase after his mischievous brother.

As the brothers abruptly exited the room, an awkward silence fell over the area. Atem quickly rolled onto his stomach so that he could hide his face in the pillow beneath him. Yami brought his arms up to fold the pillow around his face as he took a deep breath.

In response to the noises, shuffling of sheets and material brushing against itself, Yugi lowered the hand before his eyes. As he stared at Atem, a soft smile fell upon his face. Yugi walked to the bed, sitting at the edge of it as he asked,”So, it went well?”

Atem muttered a response, but it was too muffled for Yugi to clearly hear. Yugi chuckled while lightly slapping Yami’s back,”Come on, I can’t hear you if you keep talking through that pillow!”

Begrudgingly, Yami sat up, keeping the sheet tightly wrapped around him to cover any traces Kaiba had left. Atem kept his gaze aimed at the bed sheets before him as he stated,”Too well...It went too well.”

“What do you mean?”

Before responding, Atem took a second to think of what to say,”It happened so quickly. I should have told you instead of-“

“Why me? A text letting me know you weren’t gonna make it home would have been nice, but think about it,”Yugi paused as he stared at Atem, waiting for him to look over. As soon as their eyes locked, Yugi continued,” _You_ slept with _Kaiba_. I’d almost be upset if you chose me over _that_.”

Along with Yugi’s jest, he began to laugh. Even though Atem’s face burned more, and he could tell it was wildly showing, Yami smiled all the same. He lightly shoved his friend, revealing a hickie left close to his shoulder. Upon sight of the mark, Yugi gasped,”Is that what I think it is?”

Reacting quickly, Yami lifted the sheet to cover himself again, immediately denying the accusation,”I have no idea what you are speaking of.”

“It is!”

“No, it is not.”

“Then, show me your chest,”Yugi stated.

Atem shook his head while backing against the bed board, making sure the sheets went with him. Yami kept a weak poker face while saying,”I would rather not…”

************************************

In a last ditch effort to lose his brother, Mokuba dashed to his bedroom, slamming the door as he entered, but Kaiba was much faster to react. Seto gripped the door handle, forcing it open just before it could close. All Mokuba could do was rush onto his bed and take out his phone with one last plea before Kaiba entered,”I didn’t send anything, I swear!”

“I’ll be the judge of that,”Kaiba insisted, stepping into the room as he closed the door behind him. As commanded, Mokuba tossed his phone at his brother who quickly read over his last message. It was to him, in response to Seto’s sudden message about _overtime_.

Tossing the phone back at Mokuba, Seto turned to leave. As he caught his phone, Mokuba yelled,”Hold on! Aren’t we gonna talk about this?”

Kaiba placed his hand around the doorknob, stopping just to quickly rebuttal,“What’s there to say?”

“Tell me _everything_ ,”Mokuba persisted with an innocent grin, placing his cellular back into his pocket.

“Uh, no.”

“Seto, you have to. We promised to not keep secrets!”

Kaiba sighed as he removed his hand from the knob. Seto walked over to the bed and sat at its edge. Glancing at his brother, Kaiba questioned,”What do you wanna know?”

“How’d it happen?” Mokuba asked with a large smile on his face. He sat criss-cross on his bed, placing his hands against his knees. It was not often his brother showed emotions, so whenever he did, Mokuba made sure he was the first to hear about it.Kaiba averted his gaze to the floor to think of a response. _How did it happen?_ He shrugged with another sigh,”It just... _did_.”

“At least tell me you took him out to dinner before you did the nasty.”

“Yeah, we ate at In-N-Out…”

At this, Mokuba’s eyes widened with a soft gasp. The location was nothing special to most, but for Seto, it was _huge_. For him to be recognized in a fast food joint was out of the question, so runs to those places were as rare as God Cards. Of course, the In-N-Out across the street was Kaiba’s binge eating go to, but even there, he would always travel alone. He never once even stepped into the establishment with Mokuba.

As the younger Kaiba sniffed, pretending to wipe an invisible tear off the curve of his eye, he whimpered,”Look at my Seto, all grown up.”

“Mokuba, I run my own company.”

“But you act like an emotionally unstable trainwreck when you’re around _him_ ,” Mokuba teased with a small smirk, folding his arms to strengthen his argument.

“I do not.”

“Do, too!"

At this, Kaiba huffed in defeat. Once Mokuba set his mind to something, there was little point in arguing. His mind was set, nothing could change it. That was one trait both Kaiba brothers shared, their obnoxious stubbornness.

With one last question, Mokuba lowered his arms, cupping one of his hands with the other while his elbows laid on top of his knees. He glanced up at Kaiba as he sincerely asked,”Can we do things with Yami and Yugi?”

“Huh?”

“You know...like _family_ things…”

The question was odd to Kaiba at first, but upon hearing the preceding sentence, the message was clearly received. Seto nodded as he replied,”Sure.”

“Awesome,”Mokuba stated as a large smile formed onto his face. He threw his legs off the edge of the bed, dropping onto the floor with a small hop from the impact. Mokuba continued,”Let’s go to the mall!”

“I have-“

“Don’t say work. It’s the weekend.”

“I was going to say _I have to grab a shirt first_.”

“Oh…”

The Kaiba bros softly laughed at each other before heading out of Mokuba’s room.


	5. Summer Veil

“Where are Yugi and Mokuba?” Yami inquired as he stepped out of the bathroom. Even though he was dressed in clothes from yesterday, a heavy toll had been placed on his makeup. Atem had gone in not much over a minute ago to wipe his face clean.

“They already left,” Kaiba stated as he put on his usual wear, a black turtleneck with long sleeves. He peered at Atem, refusing to remove his eyes off his clean faced lover. Even without makeup, Atem’s face held no flaws.

Atem nodded, running his eyes from Kaiba’s face to his worn out boots and back up. He let out a soft sigh before strolling over to his partner. With a small grin, Yami shook his head while speaking,”Do you own any other shirt?”

“Yes, but this is my casual attire.”

“ _You_ are buying new clothes today,” Atem said, now standing beside Seto. Yami kept his arms folded while gazing up at his larger lover.

Though to this, Kaiba narrowed his eyes a tad as he argued,”Oh, and you just get to keep the whole teenage punk approach?”

Atem huffed in response,”I wore this because it was all Yugi had. I left my fortune back in Egypt…”

“Lucky you. _My fortune’s_ all here,” Kaiba conveyed as he leaned forward to leave a quick kiss against Yami’s lips. As Seto continued, he whispered into Atem’s ear,”Oh, and I’m rich, too.”

“Hush, you imp,” Yami said while stepping away, quickly turning his back to Seto as he did. Atem’s rude tone had nothing to do with taking a liking to Kaiba’s flirting, he simply _could not handle_ it. During Yami’s time, _he_ was expected to pursue his ideals, not have others shower him with affection.

With another win, Kaiba smirked. It seemed where Yami fell short, he had a lead. Though as Atem walked away, Seto caught that his lover’s posture was straighter and stiffer than usual. His lover would never admit _what_ was behind his strange behavior, but Kaiba had a fairly obvious explanation for it. Still, there was a full proof way to test his theory.

Following in stride with his partner, Kaiba gripped Atem’s waste. Bringing his lover closer, Seto kept one hand firm against Yami’s hip while the other ventured further down his back, toward his partner’s rear. To this, Atem quickly gripped Seto’s descending hand.

“That bad?”

“No, not really…”

The duo shared a quiet stare before Kaiba stepped away, sliding his hand up to Yami’s to hold it as he walked out of the room. Atem trailed behind as he squeezed his lover’s hand tightly. Both men nearly held the same level of stubbornness.

**********************************

“Wat’s takin’ dem so long?”

“Better question. Why are _they_ coming together?”

Joey and Anzu questioned the shorter lads accompanying them. Of course, neither one were willing to give an answer. Yugi and Mokuba shared a like glance, but both boys remained silent. It was definitely best to let their elder halves explain.

As Tristan looked around, he caught sight of a motorcycle zipping around the corner of a street. It was just in their range of view but still hard to see across the large parking lot attached to the mall. Regardless, Tristan could make out two figures on the bike, neither wearing a helmet. The cycle was silver with blue trimming. As Tristan spoke up, the buzzing of the cycle closed in,”Hey guys, I think they’re here.”

“Where?” Joey questioned, scanning the lot, but the roaring of the engine drew his gaze to the cycle ripping down the road. The figures were blurry, yet Yami’s hair could stick out in a crowd of millions.

As for Anzu, she could pick up on what was going on even at this distance. Yami’s arms were wrapped around Kaiba’s stomach. Nothing out of the ordinary for the passenger of a motorcycle, though Atem was _too_ close. Not only was he hugging onto Seto, stomach pressed up against Kaiba’s back, but his cheek rested against the driver.

Mokuba took a sip of his double espresso latte, unfazed what he saw. While he was in the loop, Seto’s transportation was only expected. His brother _liked_ to show off his toys. Mokuba was rather used to Kaiba’s nature by now. He glanced at the Frappuccino in his opposing hand, reading the name tagged on its surface: _Seto_.

With a large smile, Yugi held onto the cup of coffee in his hands. It was a caramel macchiato with whip cream labeled _Yami_. For Yugi, coffee was far too strong, but his other half seemed to love the taste. So, Yugi did not mind picking one up for him every once in a while.

As Kaiba drove past the group, drifting to a halt inside of a spot beside the five teens, he pushed the bike’s kickstand with his heel. Seto peered over to the crowd with a shitty grin as he asked,”What’s up, geek squad?”

“Why I outta-“ Joey spat with his fist in the air, ready to fight if Yugi had not stepped in his way.

Though, Tristan also interrupted his friend,”So, what do we have here?”

“Looks like you two have some explaining to do,”Anzu said simply to get a word in. The cool grin on her face spoke for her. _She_ could see what was happening between them without an explanation.

Atem slid off the cycle, bringing his leg around it to stand before his friends. With a quick brush of his pants, Yami waited for Kaiba to stand beside him. When the duo stood side by side, Atem glanced up at Seto before turning back to his friends with a soft smile as he said,”We are lovers...or, what does your time call it?”

“Boyfriends.”

“Yes, that! Seto is my boyfriend,” Atem corrected himself with Kaiba’s help, smiling a bit brighter as he did. The shorter man was overjoyed with this moment, as the realization of his dream that was once so distant coming true swelled his mind with every passing moment.

Upon hearing the news, Anzu squealed in excitement. Seeing the enjoyment in Atem’s face was more than enough approval for her, even if she had mixed feelings toward the partner Yami chose. As for Tristan, he was rather indifferent in the matter, but he did have concerns with Kaiba and Atem being so close. If Tristan needed to get involved, he would without a second thought, but Atem was grown enough to handle his own problems.

Of course, this was a bit harder for certain members of the group to process...mainly one, thick headed fool. As Joey stared at the two, his mind spun. With the aid of his index finger, Joey questioned the duo,”So, you’re tellin’ me...Yami’s with Kaiba?”

As Atem went to answer, his words were quickly muffled when Seto pressed his lips firmly against Yami’s. As Atem’s cheeks turned rosy with a visible grin, he fondly kissed back. Kaiba pulled away with a retourt,”Is that easier for you to comprehend, Wheeler?”

“When’d dis happen all o’ a sudden?! Man, do I feel outta da loop…” Joey pouted, flexing his upper lip about. The man sighed loudly as he folded his arms in a huff. He continued,”I didn’t even get ta approve it!” Though, Yami was quick to speak, hoping it would ease his friends frustrations,“We first decided last night, Joey.”

Another quick to speak, Mokuba smirked as he stared at the couple. _He_ had no issue squealing on their escapades from last night. Without considering the consequences, Mokuba laughed while beginning his jest,”Yeah, while bangi-“

“BANDAGING my hand! I cut myself on some glass, and we decided then,” Atem blurted out, purposely interrupting Mokuba. If the crowd knew how they spent their night together, Joey’s head would probably explode. While Tristan likely would not have cared, Anzu would want every single detail. Too much information just now was nothing short of a disaster.

Seto glared down at his adorable little brother who showcased a rather innocent grin, looking much like a cherub. Mokuba even strolled over to hand Kaiba the coffee he bought for him, smirking as soon as he knew only Seto and Yami could see his face. As Mokuba turned away, the two faced child played coy once again. This was not something either would live down any time soon.

“Come on guys. We should go shopping,” Yugi said to relieve some of the tension.

**********************************

After two hours of wandering the mall, the group decided to end with one last location, _Jockey’s_. It was the _in shopping experience_ for adolescents in Domino City, and the largest store in the mall taking up a third of the establishment, top and bottom floors. They had all the in products, animal print, band logo tees, and scrunchies of every size and shade.

“Aight guys, we should look at deh shoes.”

“Shoes? I came here for a pair of jeans. Let’s start there.”

“No way, Tea. If we don’t get our hands on some o’ dem new Reeboks-“

“Joey, they’re just shoes. I need a pair of Jordache jeans.”

While Tea and Joey argued, Tristan attempted to stop the two from having an all out argument in the middle of the store. Yugi just sighed at his friends, choosing to stay out of this fight. Mokuba passed the time by playing brick breaker on his phone while the others decided their destination. As for Kaiba, he saw the prime opportunity to break away from their tagalongs.

Gripping Yami’s bicep, Seto lightly tugged him back. Once Atem glanced up, catching a glimpse of Kaiba’s smirk was enough to understand his lover’s wish. He nodded with a grin of his own, following his lover into a maze of clothing.

Yugi watched the duo leave with a smile as he lightly elbowed Mokuba’s arm. The younger lad looked up to Yugi who motioned toward the couple with his eyes. Mokuba’s eyes followed the same path, smirking as the couple scurried away. He quickly raised his phone to snap a picture of the moment.

**********************************

“Seto, is this not far enough?”

“Almost,” Kaiba answered. As he weaved through various brands of clothes, the young entrepreneur stopped at a rack of new shipments from across the globe. The items were made to appear vintage from a popular brand sweeping stores internationally.

Upon seeing the apparel, Atem froze. The items that were meant to be foreign designed felt close to him. As Yami let go of his partner’s hand, he slowly walked over to the racks. Reaching out to grip the material of a white sacheted semi-robe, Atem admired it. It was a mere copy of what Yami used to wear, as the material was far too smooth, yet it appealed to his liking all the same. Yami took a step back to marvel at all of the works, each holding their own resemblance to articles from his youth. As Atem smiled, he peered back up at Seto while questioning,”You knew of this before we came?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

The couple shared a fleeting glance as a microscopic grin formed on Seto’s face. Even though only the slightest raise from the very corner of Seto’s lips took place, Yami saw right through his lover’s tease. Kaiba glanced at the piece of cloth Atem was drawn to, picking it off the rack, and laying it over his extended forearm.

“Get whatever you want.”

“Seto-“

“You can’t keep wearing the same hand-me-downs everyday, Atem.”

The young foreign chuckled while picking a sleek, silver, silk shirt from the rack, one a tad large for himself. Yami turned to his lover, holding the shirt up to size it against Seto. With a nod, he bargained,”As long as you get this, _and_ wear it.”

As Kaiba examined the shirt, he sighed. It was rather gody, but as was _most_ of what was in this collection. It looked good on Atem, not on him. Seto contemplated the effort it would take to argue, deciding just to give in,”Fine.”

Atem happily threw the shirt over his shoulder as he scanned through more apparel. With a smile, he stated,”I will probably be here a while if you wish to look around for other things.”

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Kaiba said as he waltzed away, knowing exactly where he was heading.

**********************************

“So, ya’ ditched us to go off smoochin’ somewhere?” Joey conned with a snicker. He devilishly grinned as the couple walked toward them with two large bags in hand.

The group met just outside of the mall, back to where they had met this morning. Yami rolled his eyes as he shook his head to his friend’s joke. Kaiba chose to ignore Joey’s question altogether. The couple stopped short of the group, a mere few feet from them.

“I’m gonna call it a night. See ya’ later guys,” Tristan said with a wave as he walked toward his motorcycle.

Though, Joey was the first to respond, quickly running after him as he cried,”Hey, hold up, pal! I need a ride home!”

“Again?!”

“Not like I got a ride a my own or nothin’!”

Anzu sighed at the commotion,”Yeah, I should get going, too. Goodnight, everyone.”

“Oh, I’ll walk you home, Tea,” Yugi chimed in. The young lad quickly followed beside his close friend, waving to the others before setting off. He continued with a jest,”Yami, don’t come home. Okay?”

“I will not,” Atem stated with a small smile. He watched Yugi and Anzu leave; soon after, he witnessed Joey and Tristan’s cycle go drifting down the road.

Now there were three bodies left, but soon there would be two. As a slick black limo came up to the three, Mokuba stepped off the curb to open the limo’s last door. Just before lowering himself to get in, he said,”Later!”

The limo pulled away from the curb and drove through the nearly empty parking lot. Atem glanced up at Seto as he gripped his lover’s hand, interlocking their fingers. As Kaiba looked down, Yami spoke,”It seems we are all that is left.”

“Yeah, let’s head home.”


	6. Future Delusion

Atem walked through the darkness, not knowing where it lead, simply looking for anything other than this void. He felt lost in every sense of the word. _How did he get here? Where was everything?_ The memories leading up to this moment were a blur.

“Where’d ya go, bud?”

The voice sounded all too familiar. It belonged to his dear friend Joey; the call carried from behind him. As Yami turned, he was merely met with more of the void. Atem ventured toward the voice, hoping it would lead him to a destination more familiar. Though in truth, this feeling was all too familiar. After living three thousand years in a void not much different than this, Atem felt an odd sensation of being at home here.

“Yami!”

“Hey, we’ve been searching all over!”

 _Anzu, Tristan..._ He knew them all, but both voices rang in opposing directions. His trail toward Joey’s voice was branching a third path. Yami spin to slowly search for someone at the end of each voice, but every turn lead to more darkness. With this, an uneasy presence fell over Atem. He felt lost and alone but most overall helpless. Unfortunately, Yami knew there was no direction he could take that would lead him out of this black hole.

“Is that you, Yami?”

“Yugi,” Atem called as he spun on one foot, coming face to face with his dearest friend. Though Yami’s eyes widened upon sight of the smaller version of himself, as Yugi had tears wallowing in his eyes. As the droplets burst through long lashes, Yugi took a step away from Atem.

“Aibou, what is-“ Atem began to speak on his loved one’s troubles, only to realize the problem lied within himself. As Yami reached for Yugi’s arm, his hand phased through the lad entirely. Atem brought his arm up to his eyes, seeing the sudden transparency in it.

“You promised you’d never leave me! I won’t forgive you, Atem.”

A fifth voice screamed from behind Atem, causing him to unintentionally jump. Yami quickly spun one last time to witness his lover on his knees. Kaiba’s shirt was bathed in blood, as were his hands, while he sat in the center of shattered glass. As Yami ran to his partner, he cried out,”I am here, Seto!”

Though as Atem ran, he grew farther from his destination. Kaiba’s image became smaller and smaller as Yami’s speed gradually increased. Finally, Atem fell to his own knees as he was again the only person in this void. Yami peered at his hands which were so transparent he could see darkness seeping through them. In a panic, Atem violently shook his head with a call for help,”No, please! I want to stay!”

As Atem stared at his hands fleeting into the void, he began to cry uncontrollably. The tears rolled down Yami’s face and straight through his hands, which were now mere outlines colored black. There was nothing Atem could do. He was helpless, alone, scared…

*******************************************

Yami awoke to the cool confinements of a simplistic setting. With heavy breathes, Atem’s eyes darted around the room. Yami saw a clock, window, cabinet, _things_ , which meant he was no longer in the black hole of despair. To boot, they were all items he recognized. The startled man glanced at the empty space beside him; he was alone in Kaiba’s bed.

While Atem felt relief from just being awake, the isolation made his heart race. _Where had Kaiba gone in the dead of night?_ With fresh fear in his mind, Yami rushed out of bed to search the room, but his partner was still nowhere in sight. Atem’s heart began to race faster, far too fast; he felt lightheaded as depictions from the nightmare clouded his judgment.

“Seto!” Atem called as he dashed down the corridor outside of Kaiba’s room. As no one occupied the drafty hallways at this hour, the unsettling presence of being alone only made Yami’s heart flutter more. His breathing became staggered as panic caused the irregular pattern. Atem continued to call out for his partner, louder with every set of footsteps he took.

As Yami heard a door from behind him open, he halted his journey. Atem quickly turned to see his lover stepping through a doorway, likely his office or a research room. Regardless, Seto looked at Yami full of confusion as he questioned with annoyance trailing in his tone,”Atem, what the hell?”

Instead of answering, Yami bolted toward his lover and tightly wrapped his arms around Seto. Feeling the warmth of his partner caused sudden tears to flood over Yami’s fresh face. Atem pressed his ear against Seto’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his lover’s heartbeat. Yami spoke as best he could as he let realization set in that this all really was just from a nightmare,”I will not leave you, Seto.”

As for Kaiba, he knew the signs of a sudden terror in the night all too well. The shaking, tears, unsteady breath, it was all too easy for him to recognize what had taken place just minutes ago. Seto picked Atem up without another word, securely holding his lover in his arms. One arm rested underneath Atem’s bum to hold the small fellow in place while the other protectively hugged Yami’s abdomen. Kaiba began their trek back to his room, stepping down the hallway in slow strides.

Atem shifted his position when carried. Hugging Seto’s shoulders, Yami hid his face in his arms while wrapping his legs around Kaiba’s waist. It hurt Atem to breath, from the pace his heart was racing while trying to fight back tears. Though, his sniffling was slowly winding down. Yami fought with his heart to believe everything was alright, yet his mind knew all too well the unsettling fear this night brought to light.

Staying silent, Kaiba opened the sturdy door to his room. Seto walked into the room, locked the door behind him, and strolled over to bed. Upon stepping before the bed, Kaiba crawled onto it, still holding Atem in his arms. As Seto lied on his back, he securely hugged Yami’s abdomen with both of his arms.

Atem took a deep breath as they lied silent. Unwrapping his legs, Yami cradled Kaiba’s thighs. Yami placed his cheek just over Seto’s heart to listen to the slow beating of it once again. Closing his eyes, Yami could feel his heart begin to rest; it had steadied almost to the pace of Kaiba’s heart.

Before planning to speak, Kaiba searched for Yami’s small hand which was currently at his side. Seto grasped the small hand and brought it up to his chest, placing them next to his lover’s resting head. Atem did not pull away or argue, allowing his lover to act as he wished. As long as he could feel Kaiba, nothing else mattered.

“I used to get nightmares, when I was young,” Seto started as he glanced down at their connected hands. As he gently held onto Yami’s hand, Seto ran his thumb across his lover’s tiny fingers.

“Why?” Atem questioned. While hearing his lover’s voice was comforting, the tone carried in Kaiba’s sentence almost seemed distant. Either way, Kaiba certainly brought Atem’s thoughts together, forcing them away from any distractions formed from tonight. Yami peered at his hand currently in his lover’s, watching as Kaiba ran his thumb over his fingers.

“Because of memories, like the table I fell into, or the cigarette that dropped onto my face,” Seto continued blankly. He took a second to consider his next words. Though Atem’s attention fell solely on his partner’s tale. Yami glanced up at Kaiba while waiting for his partner to speak. _This_ certainly differed from his partner’s original origin stories.

Kaiba slowly exhaled before continuing,”I didn’t fall, that’s just what I tell everyone. It’s easier...My stepfather got upset when I skipped studying to play chess with my brother.”

As Seto took a pause, neither man spoke. Kaiba’s composure stayed stone cold as always, and in truth, Seto had moved on from the past as soon as his father exited his life. Though, Atem pulled his hand away from Kaiba’s, only to tightly grip his partner's instead. Seto curled his fingers around Yami’s hand when the roles reversed.

Seto continued,”Mokuba left a toy he brought from the orphanage in our stepfather’s office. We both would have been punished if it was found, so I tried to find it before my stepfather returned to his office. That’s when I smelled the cigar. I should have just told you the truth, but I’ve never told anyone that before. So...sorry, I guess.”

It was more than enough of a trigger for the younger lover. Even though the memories were figments in his past, Kaiba had learned to live without such crutches to dwell on. With that in mind, it was hard to look back without feeling anything. At this point, every memory of Gozaburo was now a long stream of hatred boiled down to the very thought of his name.

Sitting atop Kaiba’s thighs, Atem firmly pressed his lips against Seto’s. While he had never been in this sort of situation, having a rather supportive father, Atem could begin to connect the dots of just how much of an impact Seto’s seto-father had on his future self.

Yami rested his hand against his partner’s cheek as he cocked his head to deepen their embrace. Seto kissed back as his eyes met Atem’s. The couple stayed there for fleeting seconds before Yami drew back. As he did, Kaiba stated,”We all have nightmares to escape.”

Atem kept eye contact with his lover, refusing to blink as it would break their gaze. It was something he knew all too well, being locked away for 3000 years with plenty of time to reflect, but hearing those words erupted a flood of emotions to run through Yami’s heart. All of this backtracking was simply to get a point across; Atem rendered speechless.

Though, Seto was not yet finished. Kaiba brought his hands to Yami’s hips as he continued,”I will never let anyone or anything take you away from me. Whether it be a thief or a god, Atem, _you_ are _mine_ , and _I_ am _yours_.”

“Prove it,” Atem stated as the sentence rolled off his tongue before he could think. Rethinking the timing, Yami sighed with the thought of how harsh his comment must have come off, but he yearned for something. What the _something_ was rendered a question in itself.

Though as if on command, Kaiba lifted Atem enough to lean over the lad, placing Yami’s back on top of the bed sheets. He softly pressed his lips against Atem’s while lifting the bottom curves of his lover’s shirt, but his process was quickly halted when Yami tilted his head away to break their lip’s embrace. With a huff, Atem said,”Not like that.” “Then, how?” Kaiba questioned while unrolling his partner’s shirt back to its original position.

That was a question Atem could not answer; he had no idea what he was looking for. Some sort of reassurance that this nightmare was really just in his head, and that nothing could ever come between them. How could one manifest such a sense of security? Yami shrugged as he indecisively spoke,”I am unsure…”

As Seto stared into Atem’s ruby eyes, he knew exactly what would requite his lover’s wavering heart. Without an explanation, Kaiba walked over to the far side of the room where his desk was set up. He reached into the top drawer and picked out a small box from the clutter of pens, paper clips, and other office supplies.

Atem’s full focus fell on his lover. The young man sat up, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, to watch Kaiba search for whatever it was he just picked up from the confinements of his desk. It was hard to see from where Yami sat, a combination of the lack of light and size of the object causing it near impossible for him to see what was in Seto’s hand. Though it came better into focus as his partner strolled back to him, still unidentifiable until the two met once again.

This was when the room leveled. As Kaiba dropped onto his knees, sitting on his legs so that his height matched Atem’s, Seto stared at the box in his left hand. Once Kaiba opened the tiny holder, there was no taking back his decision. This would affect his career, probably with a negative connotation, and it would impact Mokuba’s life one way or another. Though, weighing his options, Kaiba’s career had peaked, and he was still progressing everyday. There was little a setback like this could do. Also, Mokuba loved Atem, so there were no concerns in that regard. With a smile, Kaiba settled with one last thought: _Let the world hate me, as long as I have him._

As Seto gripped Atem’s hand, Yami cocked his head. This was the act of something beyond his spectrum of understanding. Even though Atem wanted to question his lover, he felt it best to wait and hope Seto would soon explain what he was doing. Of course, Kaiba knew what he was about to do, but it was so much harder than anticipated. Thinking of exactly what to say was the hardest part of it all. As Seto looked up at Atem, he chuckled,”You must be so lost right now.”

“A bit.”

“Just give me a second, and I’ll explain.”

To this, Yami nodded as a response as he patiently waited for his lover to speak. It took a few more seconds for Kaiba to prepare before he began,”Let’s be honest. I could promise you that we’d be together for decades to come, happy and fulfilled, or that you’ll never be forced to leave this world by some unnatural entity. But in the end, those would be blank promises. I can’t see into the future to tell you everything’s going to be how we want it to be. For that matter, I could die tomorrow.”

“Seto, that-”

“Just, listen,” Kaiba interrupted, immediately continuing,”The only thing I can promise is that I will forever love you unconditionally, and I hope you can do the same, even when I’m being a dick.”

It was the last thing Kaiba said before opening the box to reveal a solid gold ring. Atem’s eyelids drastically widened upon sight of it. Yami _knew_ what that meant. Atem’s heart began to race as he met Seto’s gaze, completely in disbelief. With an honest smile, Kaiba softly demanded,”Atem, marry me.”

“I thought it was supposed to be a question,” Yami chuckled as his eyes watered. This was highly unexpected and nothing remotely near the answer Atem thought he needed to hear, yet his heart fluttered from the excitement of this event, replacing any doubt in his mind. If nothing else, for this moment, Atem was at peace with his life.

“Why would I give you the option to say no?” Kaiba rebuttaled. As Seto took the ring out of its box, he placed the box on the bedside table and reached for Atem’s left hand.

Though, Yami refused to give in so quickly, pulling his hand away from Kaiba. Atem grinned along with his jest,”I would like a proper proposal.”

“Would you like me to give you a full body massage, too, _dear Pharaoh_?”

“That sounds lovely!”

The couple laughed at each other’s sarcastic undertones. Atem brought his hand down so Kaiba could place the ring, and Seto did without hesitation. Upon the ring’s placement, Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s neck. They shared a soft kiss while basking in each other’s embrace. Nothing could dampen their spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to do this, but I have absolutely no idea where to carry this tale. So, I most likely won't be finishing it. The story ends abruptly for this reason.


End file.
